Hogwarts Short Stories
by Angela Graham
Summary: A collection of stories designed to make you cry, shiver, jump for joy, and howl in laughter. It all starts with a small trip to the library, but boy are you wrong about the small part.... R/R please :)
1. Enter the Library

**Hogwarts Short Stories**

A flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder follow the rain pouring down on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You sigh, and begin to browse the library where it is very quiet and you seem to hear every drop panging against the ceiling. Suddenly a green book captures your eyes. 'What could it be?' You think to yourself, some of your friends gather around in the room. 

It reads - 

A collection of short stories written by Angela Graham designed for sadness, comfort, peace or shivers. Use wisely. 

'Hah!' You think to yourself as you open the book and begin to read the stories...


	2. 101 Ways to Know You're a Harry Potter M...

  
**101 Ways To Tell You Are a Harry Potter Maniac**   
By: Angela Graham   
  
Here are 101 ways you can tell if you are a true Harry Potter maniac.   
  
**101**. You read all the books over and over again.   
**100**. You buy the next book pre-ordered or within 24 hours.   
**99**. You rant to your friends about how awesome the world of HP is.   
**98**. Nothing can tear you away from a Harry Potter book.   
**97**. You own or run a Harry Potter 'zine or list.   
**96**. You doodle Harry Potter character names, pictures, ect on your folders.   
**95**. You buy any Harry Potter merchendise you see.   
**94**. You can absolutely say that you know the books very well.   
**93**. You will do anything to meet Ms. Rowling.   
**92**. You skip class to see the Harry Potter movie.   
**91**. You are caught in class (instead of paying attention), which is me at this present time, reading or doing anything related to Harry Potter.   
**90**. You talk constantly of going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
**89**. You tried out for any role on the Harry Potter movie.   
**88**. You are in too many Harry Potter RPGs.   
**87**. You've read beyond the books.   
**86**. You have formed a cliche about Harry Potter and friends with your own friends.   
**85**. You stand despite being nagged about your obsession with Harry Potter.   
**84**. You get a Harry Potter hair cut, or (for girls) Hermione Granger hair cut.   
**83**. You go to Hallmark everyday to see if anything new came out.   
**82**. You beg for money to buy the collectible version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.   
**81**. You own the collectible version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone   
**80**. You own an autographed version of any Harry Potter book.   
**79**. You run a website for Harry Potter fans.   
**78**. You own the audio tapes for any of the books.   
**77**. You own all the audio tapes for all the books.   
**76**. You own all the fan merchendise.   
**75**. You are joined in the Unofficial Fan Club (I think there's one).   
**74**. You write fanfiction.   
**73**. You can rattle off any question that your friends ask you about Harry Potter & the books.   
**72**. You can rattle off any question that your friends ask you about JK Rowling.   
**71**. You own the Harry Potter calendar.   
**70**. You own both the Harry Potter calendar, and agenda.   
**69**. You own the Harry Potter calendar, agenda, and mini calendar.   
**68**. You own any of the posters.   
**67**. You own more than 1 poster.   
**66**. You own all the posters.   
**65**. You count down every day til the Harry Potter movie comes out.   
**64**. You love to imagine how the movie will turn out.   
**63**. You write/wrote (a) fan letter/s to JK Rowling.   
**62**. You are a huge fan of any of the characters (or all, or even more than one).   
**61**. You wait outside the bookstore waiting for the book to release.   
**60**. You wait inside the bookstore, eagerly waiting among the crowd for the release.   
**59**. You are actually reading any one of my fics .. haha.. just had to put that one.   
**58**. You have read pretty much all the fanfics at fanfiction.net or other website.   
**57**. You have supported at least one couple from the books.   
**56**. You don't have a grudge against Snape for who he is.   
**55**. You don't fear Lord Voldemort.   
**54**. You don't fear saying Lord Voldemort's name.   
**53**. You don't have a grudge against Draco Malfoy for being raised the way he is.   
**52**. You don't have a grudge against Lucius Malfoy for being the man he is.   
**51**. You've raved to your parents about the books.   
**50**. You've managed to get your parents into the books.   
**49**. You've raved to your grandparents about the books (even though they disapproved).   
**48**. You've managed to get your grandparents into the books (hmm.. there's a big merit if you can get this one through).   
**47**. You read the Hogwarts Express 'zine run by ~a qtchic~.   
**~A Qt Chic~**: Hey! What was that for???   
**Angela Graham**: I just wanted to use that as a big thanks for showing me what fanfiction was.   
**46**. You don't despise Cho for being Harry's crush.   
**45**. You can overcome the end of the series.   
**44**. You don't not like the cast of the movie.   
**43**. You can name a trait about any character.   
**42**. You can never give up the books completely.   
**41**. You've dedicated a part of your room to Harry Potter.   
**40**. You've painted a Potter mural in your room.   
**39**. You've modeled your room after the Hogwarts bedroom.   
**38**. You're delirious if someone stole your Harry Potter books.   
**37**. You'll throw a fit if someone you know steals any of your books.   
**36**. You'll go hay-wire if someone messes with the arrangements of your precious books.   
**35**. You'll go hay-wire if someone spills something on the books.   
**34**. You have bought a foreign version, even though you can't read it.   
**33**. You use your allowance on Harry Potter.   
**32**. You go shopping and all you buy is Harry Potter merchendise.   
**31**. You own the Harry Potter light-up pen set.   
**30**. You own the Harry Potter pen set.   
**29**. You own the Harry Potter pen sets.   
**28**. You can't wait to buy the movie CD.   
**27**. You learn a foreign language to read Harry Potter.   
**26**. You insist your parents visit your HP website.   
**25**. You don't get annoyed when you start reading the books aloud.   
**24**. You get strange looks when you wear your Harry Potter merchendise, but still wear it.   
**23**. You buy the Harry Potter journal/s.   
**22**. You'd do anything to get an autographed copy of a Harry Potter books.   
**21**. You tune out anything when you're typing a fanfiction.   
**20**. You are looking at this list and saying 'done that'.   
**19**. You miss a concert (by your fav band) to score a talk with Ms. Rowling.   
**18**. You attended the chat on Yahoo with Ms. Rowling.   
**17**. You are reading this list, and doing the things.   
**16**. You are reading this list, and going to a website to buy the stuff.   
**15**. You are reading this list, and making up a to-buy list.   
**14**. You are sick of waiting for the book (and movie).   
**13**. You know everything about Harry Potter.   
**12**. You know everything and everywhere Harry Potter has been.   
**11**. You know the addresses where Harry recieved letters in the first book by heart.   
**10**. You know the quotes from all the books.   
**9**. You print this list out and check off what you've done and what you need to do.   
**8**. You print this list out, and start handing them out to friends.   
**7**. You e-mail me saying that I'm just psycho... I think I get the picture.   
**6**. You petition for Harry Potter books faster. =) lol.   
**5**. You name your animal after one of the characters.   
**4**. You have done one-fourth everything on this list.   
**3**. You have done half of everything on this list.   
**2**. You have done almost everything on this list.   
**1**. You have done everything on this list.   


To make this a fanfic, which I'm not sure will qualify. Is a little humor- 

Draco Malfoy sighed glumly, he had been stuck with Pansy Parkinson for three days, since she had forgotten that the cellar door was locked from the outside, and she had forgotten the key. 

She was sleeping on his chest, which he had detested. Finally on the third day, the door opened and Harry and Hermione stepped in. Draco panicked, his only chance of getting out was ruined... all because of Potter. 'Well here we go again.' He thought.


	3. Forever In My Mind - A Look at the Holoc...

**Forever in my Mind**

By: Angela Graham

All characters belong to me, and I've dedicated this to the lost souls of the Holocaust, even though I'm not Jewish, I'd like to dedicate this most to Amanda and Marissa for a happy Hanukkah! Luv ya lots! 

**** 

**Summary**: A Fictonal about a young orphaned girl, Marsha Palmeir, as she faces the reality of having no family.. Alone in the coldness of one of the harshest concentration camps. Sullen from reality, there is nothing to do, but wait among the thousands to be killed... 

**** 

The reality of having neither a father or mother, neither a sibling or close relative was frightening. My father died upon arrival in one of the several gas chambers in Auschwitz, and my mother died of her gried.. I remember the day she died. She was sweating, and gripping my hand, and finally at two o'clock on December twenty-fifth, she died with her Star of David engraved in her palm. Christians would have called that day Christmas, but I will forever remember that that was the day my mother passed away. 

I walked toward the cold barbed wire fence staring at the mud and poorly dressed people on the other side. Seeing that very sight, with their ragged clothes, unsuitable for people during this time especially the weather conditions. My arm stung with the tattoo with all those numbers, I never made it through grade school. I'm only nine years old. I feel tingles go down my back, cold gusts of wind cause goosebumps to rise on my bare skin. It's unbearable, the coldness of Auschwitz. 

There is a sudden commotion across the fenced off portion, a Nazi soldier is forcing another woman to kneel before him and praise him as if he were a god. Using the butt of his gun, he beats her when she refuses to. Tears slowly roll down my cheeks. I feel the pain of all of us, Jews. Starving deprived of nutrients and warmth, in this desert of Nazi fools. There is little laughter in this great place of sorrow, but seriousness and unforgiveness run through their veins, feuling them like the trains that brought us here. 

A whistle sounds from the guard house, and we must get in line, preparing to die if we must. There is nothing in our power we can do, only sit and wait for our turn to die, as Hitler's commands for death to anyone who is not like them, blond hair,blue eyes, and Christian. Recalling the events before we were herded away, just like cattle, were terrible. Our neighbors, the Johnsons were Christian, and sought to help me hide, but only a few days before the Nazi's barged in and siezed me. 

They pace around us, like wolfs read to devour their prey. Slowly the stern man walks up and down our rows, he walks closer and closer to me, while pointing people out of their lines to get into a new line to death. I can see him in the grey skies, thunder rumbles somewhere beyond the bouandaries of Auschwitz. His long, pointy finger points in my direction and a surge of panic floods my viens as I line up... Just like that to be killed. 

The others who are with me are crying, I stand alone.. Forever forgotten by loved ones, about to be devoured by humanity and society. Never had I known it would come to this. Never would I have dreamed to die like this. The Nazi men march us away... Away to an uncertain place of dread and doom. There are several women along the far west fence, weeping to see us leave. It seems as if the whole of us cry out upon each other's death, like we were brothers and sisters in this death camp. We are one... We are the victims of hate and racism... We are the people. 

**Epilogue:**

Marsha Palmier died at the age of nine years old. No one knows the exact date that she died, all historians have discovered is that it is around January 1943. She was killed in the gas chambers along with many of the other children. When the camp was liberated, her aunt and uncle journeyed from America to seek out what had happened to Marsha. They fell into dispair of the loss of possibly the only survivor from their family. This written story was found in one of the bunks by a tourist in late 1990, when the museum was established. 

**** 

Please review?


	4. How to Survive Hogwarts

  
101 Ways to Survive Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry   
By: Angela Graham 

Hey Hey! Another insane list :) Enjoy! *I don't own anything... All credit goes to Ms. Rowling. *   
  
101. Bring a pet along.. You'll always have it to talk to if friends turn on you.   
100. Play Qudditch for a couple of years [at least].   
99. Find the Mirror of Erised once, but leave before you become obsessed.   
98. Make friends with Albus Dumbledore.   
97. Don't go about teasing other houses... you'll get it right back.   
96. Learn about Muggle History.   
95. Never mess with Filch.   
94. Buy an invisibility cloak - to go around school grounds without being seen.   
93. Pick up the latest copy of the Maurader's Map.   
92. Contact Remus Lupin or Sirius Black to see if there's anything updated.   
91. Be sure to get your permission slip to Hogsmeade signed.   
90. Bring practical jokes, or buy them at Zonko's.   
89. Learn a muggle sport, and teach it to your friends.   
88. Excell in Potions.. then you can be Snape's teacher's pet and won't have to suffer his wrath.   
87. Have a boyfriend/girlfriend.   
86. Be daring.   
85. Have a pen pal (or owl pal)   
84. Learn to speak another language.. You can curse in different languages.   
83. Learn ways to annoy Peeves (it'll come in handy)   
82. Make friends with your house ghost.. You'll need their help often times.   
81. Do homework in the evening.   
80. Contrary to the previous way, you can also wake up extra early to do homework. Think _'If you don't do this you'll fail._' It works.. No problem.   
79. Make friends with those in your house, and others.   
78. Develop crushes.   
77. Find a best friend.   
76. Try your best not to fall asleep in Transfiguration.   
75. Always listen to Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures.   
74. Buy a rememberall (if you're forgetful).   
73. If you loose things easily, be sure to buy back-up copies to your books.   
72. Always bring a change of clothes (robes).   
71. Be careful of breaking your wand.   
70. Don't mistreat your animals.   
69. Go on michevious adventures with your friends.   
68. Discover the Labyrinth of Doom.   
67. Try to get past the 3 headed dog.   
66. Follow Harry Potter's footsteps.   
65. Never be afraid to say "Voldemort".   
64. Don't deny a relationship with someone because they're not cute.. it could work out.   
63. Try gymnastics.. It will make it easier to hide from Filch.   
62. Never touch the Bloody Baron, in fact be nice to him.   
61. If you see Mrs. Norris, run!   
60. Try to get a pass to restricted section of the library [once you succeed in doing this tell me what's back there.]   
59. Bring un-required books.   
58. Go on dates.   
57. When Valentine's Day comes around - give your best friend or girlfriend/boyfriend a card.   
56. Don't act like a show-off.   
55. Care about the way you look.   
54. Ignore the rude comments, take the compliments.   
53. Excell in your classes.   
52. Avoid being hit with Quidditch Balls.   
51. Read Ms. Rowling's books :)   
50. Don't discourage friends' relationships (unless they are ba-ad).   
49. Listen to your conscience.   
48. Keep a journal.   
47. Never light a candle and leave it burning.   
46. Meditate.   
45. Learn yoga.   
44. Practice kicking a ball against the wall.   
43. Meet up with people.   
42. Go into 'muggle chatrooms'.   
41. Find out what you want to be and reach for that goal.   
40. Go to the muggle movies by sneaking off.   
39. Skip class once, but don't get caught.   
38. Have movie marathons.   
37. Prank call.   
36. Prank owl.   
35. Learn about other beliefs and religions.   
34. Paint your nails.   
33. Do something new with your hair.   
32. Mix with other houses.. even if it is Slytherin or Gryffindor.   
31. Read famous muggle books.   
30. Write your autobiography.   
29. Learn Javascript.   
28. Learn HTML.   
27. Learn another language.   
26. Try to speak Parseltongue.   
25. Do impersonations of Britney Spears, ect.   
24.Learn to fold your papers different ways.   
23. Learn to write in a different cursive style in order to pass notes w/o being caught.   
22. Ask teachers annoying questions.   
21. Venture into the Forbidden Forest at least once.   
20. Learn to type fast.   
19. Write your will.   
18. Count down til graduation.   
17. Ignore the insults.   
16. Accept the compliments.   
15. Chat while you have the time.   
14. Hang out with people you like.   
13. Be yourself.   
12. Take a warning from a teacher seriously.   
11. Bring around a doodle pad.   
10. Learn to draw anime.   
9. Hold regular friendly outings.   
8. Respect your friends' privacy.   
7. Read your horoscope everyday.   
6. Try to read palms.   
5. Smile perpectually.   
4. Plan a major party when you're done with school.   
3. Talk.. Don't lock yourself up in problems.   
2. Relax.   
1. Throw your hat off! You're done with Hogwarts! 

Hey! That's it! I'm done :) Please review.


	5. Love Will Last Forever

  
Love Will Last Forever   
By: Angela Graham 

Hello everyone! Welcome to another songfic that I had dreamt about typing. Well actually I had trashed the idea, knowing that it couldn't possibly be true. I finally decided to put Hermione Granger in with Draco Malfoy, and I guess I'm actually writing this thing . Well please enjoy. 

Another important point, Hermione Granger defeats Lord Voldemort . This was taken out of the trash! So it is sort of out-dated. This was written before the second book, shortly after the first book, The Sorcerer's Stone. I can't wait for the fifth one to come out. Whoo hoo! Love always! 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, besides Hermione's guardian angel who is nameless at this point belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling! Thank you! Again I do not own any of the characters except for her Guardian Angel! 

*****   
  
Song: I Need you Tonight   
Artist: Backstreet Boys 

*****   
  
Open up your heart to me   
And say what's on your mind, oh yes   
I know that we have been through so much pain   
But I still need you in my life this time. 

Draco Malfoy sat beside Hermione's bed. Her pale skin shown in the moonlight of the darkened Hospital Wing. On the very end of her bed sat a pale figure that shimmered in the moonlight. Her wings, white and glimmering , the solemn face that gazed down at Hermione's body and her blue eyes. 

His eyes were red with tears. He knew.. somehow he knew that it was her time to leave. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Pavarti Patil were in the corner sitting down, their eyes were drooping with lack of sleep. Draco's eyes closed as he sighed, gripping her hand even tighter.   
  
And I need you tonight   
I need you right now   
I know deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong   
I really need you tonight 

Hermione's eyes slid open, as if she were about to talk to them for the last time. "Draco... I love you so much..." She said. "I.... want you to know that I'll always be there .... for you." Her eyes slid blissfully closed, and Draco panicked. Pavarti got up and ran to her body. 

As he held her limp body tenderly against his chest, his tears flowed silently down his cheeks and onto her hair. An aura of serenity surrounded the entire wing, and it began to fog. "I.. love you too ... Hermione... Don't leave me..." Draco sobbed, through his pain and tears. 

"Draco, I'll never leave you. I promised you that." He spun around to see Hermione's ghost standing behind him. "I've defeated the Dark Lord for the final time. It is my turn to leave this world behind me." 

"But...." 

"You are my life. I love you and want the best for you. Enjoy the rest of your life. I'll always be waiting for you. " She floated slowly to where he sat, clutching her corpse as if it was a protection and a consolation. She held out her hand, and he tried to reach for it, to feel her touch.   
  
I figured out what to say to you   
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do   
And I know in time you will understand   
That what we have is so right this time   
  
And I need you tonight   
I need you right now   
I look deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong   
I really need you tonight 

As his hand met hers, it slipped through it. The coldness of her touch sent shivers up her spine. A tear showed on her pale complexion, as she suddenly realized they could never feel each other's touch again. Angela turned silently away and made her way to Pavarti. 

"Pavarti, I'd like to thank you for the kindness you've shown me. We'll be friends forever." Pavarti nodded, as she kept the tears within her. "Harry, Harry, Harry... Keep strong and true. It's been a pleasure to have been in school with someone as heroic and brave as you." She glided over to Ron. 

"Well, I must thank you..." She paused as Ron fainted from fright. "Ermm... Nevermind that. This is the end. Draco, that locket around my neck, keep it. I would have wanted you to keep it. Tell my parents, that I loved them. Perhaps we will meet again. Promise me this, Draco. Live on your life as if I had never interfered. Marry, have kids, and one day.. up in heavan.. I will see you again." A ray of light engulfed her and she disappeared into a new world.   
  
All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more   
And baby I know   
I need you   
I know deep within my heart   
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right   
I really need you, oh 

Some years later, Draco sighed. He emptied out the drawers of his home of many years, Hogwarts. He was engaged to Pansy Parkinson. The memories of his true love, though he had long forgotten her name had floated back to him recently. He took out the final pair of boxer shorts, and glanced quickly in the drawer. 

There sitting in the dust that had accumlated in the bottom of his drawer, he found the golden locket. A memoire of his love, Hermione Granger. Her name was engraved in beautifully written cursive, and inside was their pictures. Forever. Draco looked toward Heavan and he could sense she was looking down upon him. Waiting for his time to come and stay with her in blessed eternity.   
  
I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby)   
I need you right now (It's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)   
I know deep within my heart   
No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right   
All I know is baby   
I really need you tonight 

***** 

Hey everyone! Did you like? Review please :)


	6. Together Again

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ms. Rowling; plot is mine.   
  
Together Again 

** 

"I can't do this. It's so hard for me since you and Ron left me." Hermione sobbed, wiping away her tears. It was opening night for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's own production of West Side Story, the muggle broadway show that rocked the entire muggle world, that even the Wizarding world got hooked. "I'm Maria! The part that I've always _dreamed_ of seeing you watching me play! 

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had run off to join the Wizarding World in battling Voldemort. She took out a tissue and dabbed her mascara. _15 Minutes until Showtime_... 

"No word on whether you were dead or alive. No word from you at all. It's been hell for me, I've been there and I'm back. I've held that secret long enough, I swear that I'll say it out loud. For the world to know. I'm in love with Harry Potter. I know, it sounds corny." Hermione murmered, unable to hold back the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Draco Malfoy ended up getting Tony's role, when I thought you would be it Harry. You! I did this for you!" She screeched, her mascara running and her makeup smeared. "Where were you when I needed you? When I needed someone to lean on, and to help me through the night. Where were you?" She whispered, an uncanny feeling sneaking up her spine. "I'll have to _kiss_ Draco! All for you! And you're not here." 

"I never thought I could get the part. But I did, and you weren't there. Not even to say - Congrats Hermione! Nor were you there at the casting. You left, that morning without a word. Only a note that read - _Hermione, We'll be back. Love, Harry & Ron_. "What do you take me for? A genius?" She stood up, to fling her arms out and quizzically ask "Where are you?!" 

She collasped onto the floor, crying and opening the picture that was folded in her right hand. It was taken by Colin Creevy exactly two days before Harry and Ron left. Professor Dumbledore had not known, but sensed that they would. Gryffindors were known to do things like that for the good of the world. 

"Harry..." She cried, touching his face that was puckered up against her cheek. She grinned, dimmly through her tears. She wanted to smell his hair and hug him tightly, never letting him go again. But it wasn't meant to be at that moment. "I thought you would be here to say - You can do it, Herm! or Break a leg! But you weren't there for me. You know , it hurts when best friends aren't there to see you succeed in life. Never would I have thought I felt it as severely as you two.." 

There was a sudden knock on her door. "_5 Minutes until showtime_." 

Quickly, Hermione staggered to look at her red eyes and damp face. She wiped it off on her towel. "I'll be there." She managed to say, without a waver in her voice. 'I'll do it for you, Harry, even if you aren't here to share my special moment.' 

** 

The curtains lifted and Hermione smiled, despite her willingness to cry. The movements and dances were easy to express her sorrow and profound happiness in. The dialogue was hard to preform, holding back the waver in her voice. Though the scene that they were making out in the bed cracked the audience up somewhat because of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the same bed. _Until_ the scene that Tony, played by Draco Malfoy, was shot in her arms. 

Only she didn't see Draco, she saw _Harry_. "No!!!" She screamed, collasping onto Draco. "No!!" The two gangs approached from behind her. Her tears flooded, for in her mind Harry was lost, died in action. Crabbe and Goyle hooked both of her arms to pry her away from Draco, who was motionless. She pried one arm away, and thrust it towards Draco, trying to get back to him. "Tony!!!! I love you!! Give me the wand!! Give it to me!!" 

"This is what you cause! War and hatred! Why him?!" She motioned to Draco, who was still faking-dead. "I should kill you all!" She waved her wand around menacingly, choking on her words. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just because we're different! You had to kill him! Why not me?! Why?!" She fell to her knees, sobbing in agony. The audience, which was silent during her dramatic episode sprang to life in applause. Hermione shook her head, as the curtain dropped. She looked into the crowd, spotting Fred and George. Her mother and father, and.. 'Could it be? No, you're kidding yourself. It couldn't be.. Harry and Ron!' 

** 

Backstage, Hermione ran through the blackness to run into Harry Potter. His green eyes shone in the dim light. "Oh my god..." Hermione stumbled backwards, speechless. 

"What, Herm? Haven't got a hug for lil' old me?" Harry said, scooping her up, and giving her a quick kiss on her lips that was quite unexpected. She kissed him again, and a hooting sound came from behind. 

Harry swung her around like she was light as a feather. Ron was cupping his hands and making a hooting sound. "Ron, that is so immature." Hermione sighed, as Harry put her back down. 

She hugged him too, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned bright red, like his flaming red hair. "Is the war.. war.. over?" Hermione asked, quietly. 

"Yes! It's over at last!" Harry picked her up again and held her as he turned in circles. Staring into his green eyes, she gave him a kiss. Right in front of the crowd, a kiss that was meant to be. 

** 

Maybe I should write an after series? What did you think? Please comment.


	7. 101 Characters of Harry Potter on the Wa...

  
One Hundred Potters on the Wall   
By: Angela Graham 

This is what happens when you're sugar hyper and on coke.. Lol. No characters belong to me, but the authors belong to themselves. This is 100% stupid, so don't read unless you want to read something stupid. It's to the tune 100 bottles of beer on the wall. Lol. 100 different Harry Potter characters, or related people. Starts on number 20, though i was set on doing 100... Oh well.   
  
_Harry Potter_   
  
20 characters of Harry on the wall   
20 characters of Harry   
Take one down, show 'em around   
19 characters of Harry on the wall   
  
_Draco Malfoy_   
  
19 characters of Draco on the wall   
19 characters of Draco   
Take one down, show 'em around   
18 characters of Draco on the wall   
  
_Hermione Granger_   
  
18 characters of Hermione on the wall   
18 characters of Hermione   
Take one down, show 'em around   
17 characters of Hermione on the wall   
  
_Professor Minerva McGonagall_   
  
17 characters of Minerva on the wall   
17 characters of Minerva   
Take one down, show 'em around   
16 characters of Minerva on the wall   
  
_Professor Albus Dumbledore_   
  
15 characters of Albus on the wall   
15 characters of Albus   
Take one down, show 'em around   
14 characters of Albus on the wall   
  
_Professor Severus Snape_   
  
14 characters of Severus on the wall   
14 characters of Severus   
Take one down, show 'em around   
13 characters of Severus on the wall   
  
_Peeves_   
  
13 characters of Peeves on the wall   
13 characters of Peeves   
Take one down, show 'em around   
12 characters of Peeves on the wall   
  
_Crabbe_   
  
12 characters of Crabbe on the wall   
12 characters of Crabbe   
Take one down, show 'em around   
11 characters of Crabbe on the wall   
  
_Goyle_   
  
11 characters of Goyle on the wall   
11 characters of Goyle   
Take one down, show 'em around   
10 characters of Goyle on the wall   
  
_Hagrid_   
  
10 characters of Hagrid on the wall   
10 characters of Hagrid   
Take one down, show 'em around   
9 characters of Hagrid on the wall   
  
_Madame Pince_   
  
9 characters of Madame P on the wall   
9 characters of Madame P   
Take one down, show 'em around   
8 characters of Madame P on the wall   
  
_Pansy Parkinson_   
  
8 characters of Pansy on the wall   
8 characters of Pansy   
Take on down, show 'em around   
7 characters of Pansy on the wall   
  
_Ginny Weasley_   
  
7 characters of Ginny on the wall   
7 characters of Ginny   
Take one down, show 'em around   
6 characters of Ginny on the wall   
  
_Ron Weasley_   
  
5 characters of Ron on the wall   
5 characters of Ron   
Take one down, show 'em around   
4 characters of Ron on the wall   
  
_Pavarti Patil_   
  
4 characters of Pavarti on the Wall   
4 characters of Pavarti   
Take one down, show 'em around   
3 characters of Pavarti on the wall   
  
_Filch_   
3 characters of Filch on the wall   
3 characters of Filch   
Take one down, show 'em around   
2 characters of Filch on the wall   
  
_Mrs. Norris_   
  
2 characters of Mrs. Norris on the wall   
2 characters of Mrs. Norris   
Take one down, show 'em around   
1 character of Mrs. Norris on the wall   
  
_JK Rowling_   
  
1 writer JK Rowling on the wall   
1 writer JK Rowling   
Take one down, show 'em around   
No more Harry Potter books on the wall :(   


Ok finally an end to the stupid thing, though I liked the last one the best. Hehe. Please review even though I know perfectly well that it was stupid. hehe. It's called sugar rush.


End file.
